Case 1: A Dovely meeting
To reach the index of the series, click here: Fairy Tail: Black Glass Previous Chapter: Case 1:An Hawkward series of events ---- The world got very quiet all of a sudden. Soren Evans wore his blonde hair free and impeccably clean like he had been living in luxury his whole life. His white, gold and blue cloak was soft and spotless, dancing in the breeze and his shoes were polished. His sceptre was in his hand and a metal red orb circled him. All of this was as Conway had heard. Untouched by his opponents and always unharmed, even so he didn’t think the Arch-Sage’s face would be so clean and light. The wind twisted lazily around him, savouring the lively atmosphere and moving like it was a drunken serpent. He stood between two people, both taller than him and dressed in suits of grey with black chains covering their chests. They listened and marched as Soren gave out orders, directing them to check certain areas and asking them questions about the town. From the brand on their hands Conway guessed them to be from QuadDracoras. What an incredibly unfortunate timing he had. Pretending to not see him Conway turned the other direction and started walking, keeping his eyes straight ahead hoping the Arch-Sage hadn’t seen him leave the mayor’s home. The wind twirled round Soren and for a moment he disappeared into them. At the next second he stepped out of the still air right in front of Conway. The two stood there, looking at each other. “I thought that awful hair and outfit looked revoltingly familiar.” Soren said. “Thanks, I missed you too.” Conway kept it short. How had he acted around the Arch-Sage? Was he close? Did the Arch-Sage hate him or were they so close it was actually just pure sarcasm? “That’s funny, I don’t remember ever saying more than 5 words to you throughout the entire war. You must be an extraordinarily lonely man if you missed me.” Well at least that was sorted out for him. He managed an extremely stiff smile and replied “I was just being polite.” “I wonder why.” The Arch-Sage remarked dryly “Why is somebody of your calibre in Solar Lagoon? I’m sure you have better things to do elsewhere.” “End of October, thought I’d pop by to check out the Lagoon. It’s been a while, I did save this town after all, don’t I get to at least see this place?” “Not while I’m here.” Soren looked back at the mayor’s house “Is that the place you’re staying at?” Conway tilted his head “I’m just here for a visit. Why would I need a place to stay?” “Then you wouldn’t mind me searching that house?” “Obviously not. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got places to go and-“ Soren put up his hand and a wall of wind blocked his path. With a flick of the wind-mage’s wrist the wall morphed into an invisible pair of arms that pulled his legs to the spot. His lips curled and Conway began to panic-even in his original state there would be no way he’d be able to take on the Arch-Sage. This was bad… A shout of surprise from one of the grey suits was all Conway needed to know they had found the mayor. Clasping his hands together like he had seen himself do so earlier today, Conway gathered his magic and yelled out “Fire-Make: Wall!” a spark grew into a small flame and Soren braced himself for the attack; before the flame blew out with merely a whisper. The two stared at where the flame had once been, an expression of confusion on Conway’s face and a look of mild amusement on Soren’s. “It’s uh” Conway said “just a prank?” Soren punched him in the chin and his legs crumpled under him. Hoisting him up to the recovery position he had learnt during the war, Soren gestured for a grey suit to pick him up and walked away “We’ve got our guy. Let’s head back.” “How do you know that’s him?” The one on the right asked. Soren glowered, and almost reluctantly said “Because the real Conway Blackwood isn’t this much of an idiot.” Waiting for the grey suits to join him, Soren splayed his hand and forming a sphere of wind, lifted the group into the air, flying back to QuadDracoras. Particular Strings Four hours after he had fought with his employer, Conway Blackwood woke up on the dirt. Smoke filled his lungs and he gave a hacking cough-how he hadn’t died from smoke inhalation was a complete mystery. Ashes, the remnants of a lush grassy plain surrounded him and over the hill was the mansion he had spent the past year in. Even through the smoke the smell of chlorine surrounded him and made him gag but he kept walking. Sure, his boss had beaten him almost effortlessly, but Conway wasn’t going to just sit by and let him chase down Florence. And so, his first course of action would be to figure out where his boss was right now. Climbing up the hill was an oddly simple task. He had expected himself to be in agony and to take eons to get over the hill, but he was apparently in much better shape than he remembered. Perhaps even taller since his legs covered a greater distance. Checking his hands, he noted he was quite surprisingly unharmed. All his cuts and bruises were gone. Kicking the door open with ease Conway marched into the hall, clicking his fingers to summon a flame to light the way. Yet when no flame or light came he frowned and continued walking. His boss had probably done something to his magic…no matter, he would deal with it later. He turned the corner into the supply room, and the butler, a short, thin man with red hair and thick black glasses was singing with his back turned to him. “Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water…” Right. That was just creepy. Wary this might’ve been an ambush Conway brought his fists up, his right close to his chin and his left slightly further out and slowly walked into the room. If he was going to go after the boss, he would have to take down all his servants in the house to avoid being outnumbered later. And it so happened the butler would be the first to go down. Conway stepped forward, the butler spun around and Conway felt the blood drain from his face. Oh hell, the butler knew who he was. Staring into his eyes the butler moved towards Conway, each step echoing in the room, and he decided when the butler was just an arm’s length away, he would throw the first punch. A step, and another, the butler’s blank expression betrayed no emotion and just when Conway was ready to throw out the first punch; the butler bowed. “Welcome back, Master Figurate.” Conway frowned. What the hell? “Congratulations on your latest campaign. I’ll prepare for your next massacre; please rest in your room. I’ll get you your meal when you awake sir.” Keeping his lips shut Conway nodded and curtly turned around. Going through the various hallways he smiled and nodded at everyone that bowed and congratulated him. Last time he had seen them these same people had glared at him. He got to the double doors that signified the master bedroom and pushed the doors open, what the hell was happening? Conway headed straight to the grand mirror he knew his boss had kept in the room and when he looked at his reflection his eyes widened and couldn’t help his mouth slacking open. He knew himself to be Conway Blackwood. He was born as Conway, learnt the magic Fire-Make, earned the alias "Human Cockroach", "Hi-Oni" and even "Feueranzunder". He had joined Moon Drop, fought with the rogues in the war, saved a town from Vampires and even saved a country from a dark guild alliance. He knew all this, and he was confident that was who he was. Yet staring back in the mirror was not the man he knew himself to be. Staring back at him was a man in his 40s, with wispy long white hair and dark purple eyes. His clothes, although slightly burnt were tailored and fit him perfectly. With every movement of his arms the muscles underneath rippled; muscles that didn’t belong to Conway. For the reflection looking back at him wasn’t the reflection of Conway Blackwood, rather the reflection of one Master Nevron Figurate. Secrets on The Tree of Life The grey suits carried Conway’s unconscious body into a simple room, where he was secured to a chair and had handcuffs on him- specially etched with a seal by Nora that would stop anyone from casting magic. Soren took off his cloak and left his sceptre by the corner and Nora stood by in another room, unknown to the Arch-Sage she listened in on their conversation. She sat down with a cup of tea and when she had finished changing the settings of the audio, whoever was in Conway Blackwood’s body was awake, and smiling. “You’re awfully happy for somebody in chains” Soren said. Conway or, Conway’s body shrugged “Just surprised that’s all. I’ve heard about what you did during the war, I’m just happy to be alive.” Nora frowned. From what she remembered, during the war Soren was a tactician that focused on victory with the smallest number of casualties. Did she remember things wrong? Who was Conway describing? “Are you sure you’re thinking about the right person? I thought I did a fantastic job keeping people alive during the war; if I do say so myself.” “Can’t say the same for the rest of Fabula Nova, can you?” “Ah. You were on the other side. Well I had my suspicions but I guess I was right. Now I know you’re DEFINITELY not Conway Blackwood.” “Well look at that.” The man inside Conway laughed “Such a quick thinker. The question is, can you figure out who I am before it’s too late?” Soren tilted his head “Before it’s too late? Are you suggesting there’s something else in store for me?” “Are you saying there isn’t?” “Well, I’d be surprised if there were true to be completely honest with you.” “Oh…you think I’m bluffing now do you? Have you thought; maybe I don’t work alone? Maybe I have allies, allies who as we speak are in place to break me out, destroy other places in Seven and continue my plans.” Soren really did his best to look interested in the ravings of the man before him “I’m sure that’s true. However, the mission I was assigned with was to figure out why the former Guild Master and spectacular fire-mage Lucian Crimea went on his rampage a couple days ago. As for why I personally think you’re on your own…” Soren walked around the room. To a man bound to a chair, there was only so much he could do to keep Soren in his sights. “You’re injured pretty badly. I noticed Lucian was in a somewhat similar state. So, assuming your magic, if it isn’t ordinary mind control, is actually some form of magic that lets you physically possess their bodies, I’m going to guess you need to beat your opponents before you can take over them. There’s also probably something to do with the amount of magic the person you take over needs to have; I’m guessing that’s why you waited a whole week after Lucian’s death to take over him rather than possess him right away.” Behind the monitor, Nora held her drink in a vice grip. Any harder and the mug would have shattered. So, Soren really had gone and found the one responsible for Lucian’s death… Soren continued “Well the part with the magic doesn’t really matter to be honest. It’s just something I noticed. What is relevant though, is that it doesn’t look like you’ve actually done your research. Lucian was famous for being able to summon a rain of giant, fiery fists onto his opponents, and yet when he attacked Tara he only used Explosion Magic. Good thing he did though, otherwise if he did go all out everybody on the West Coast of Seven could’ve died. Then there’s the thing with Conway’s magic earlier today-“ “What do you mean Mr. Arch-Sage? I am Conway.” Soren ignored him “Fire-Make, I’m guessing like other moulding magics needs a specific stance or seal to be cast. It just so happened you didn’t know what the stance was. Which leads me to believe, even with your ill intent, you haven’t done your research. Which doesn’t really make sense if you were in a group, why go through all that planning and trouble, to only kill a few hundred when you could’ve killed several thousand? And to watch all your plans crumble just because of a lack of preparation when, even if you were working alone you could’ve prevented it…Why? What were you trying to accomplish?” “Wouldn’t you normally try to figure out who I am first?” “I can’t say I care enough to find that part out. Did you even have a plan? Were you just bored a week ago and is that why you did this?” “Well, it does sound ridiculous when you say it like that…” “…I see. I must say though, you really are an awfully quiet person, I feel like I’ve done all the talking even though I’m supposed to be asking you all the questions. Maybe I just don’t feel like you’re worth asking anything. Do you think that’s it?” At this remark, the man in Conway smiled, his dry cracked lips splitting as he expressed his glee “Oh. Oh dear Arch-Sage, perhaps you just haven’t been asking the right questions? Trust me, I know things, things that you will most definitely find entertaining. Things you never would have imagined anybody to know.” Soren raised an eyebrow and for a moment stopped circling his prisoner. “Well alright then. Entertain me. You have my full, undivided attention, which I’m going to guess is what you want.” He sat in the chair opposite Conway and settled in, crossing one leg over the other “What do you want in exchange for this, ‘''amazing''’ piece of information? A deal? Immunity? Money? Well, that’s only if I actually find the information you give me genuinely entertaining...” “I know who you are” the man said, staring straight at Soren’s eyes. The Arch-Sage sighed and moved to stand up, replying in a monotone “I’m flattered. For a second I thought you didn’t know who I was…” “Soren Evans. Son of the detective Orphrey Evans, staff member of Seven’s Royal Army, key member of the Tarot and now an Arch-Sage of the Magic Council. Of course, oddly enough, there’s actually a bit more to that list, right?” Soren stayed sitting, curious as to where this was going. “When the war started in X794, the Tarot were some of the first people to arrive on scene right? And from what stories say, the duel between you and one of Fabula Nova’s leaders was quite the epic confrontation that ended in you walking away alive. Then just a week later, when the great goddess was released from Pilse Navarina, the brave General Evans chose to stay behind, alone against an entire army to let his men escape with their lives. The great general disappears for 2 years; and just when it looks like Fabula Nova is going to win, he comes back and kills one of their strongest leaders, saves the country and helps win the war." "Beautiful story, right? A man, who loves his country so much he came back from the dead to save his country. Tragic, yet oh so legendary. And forever the great Arch-Sage Evans will be remembered for the hero he is. But there’s a slight bit to the story not many people think to question. How on Earth, against an entire army and several leaders of Fabula Nova, did the great Soren Evans escape with his life?” In her room, Nora looked around to make sure nobody else was listening. Changing some of the settings, she made it so the audio only reached her ears rather than being on a loudspeaker. This she decided, was going to be interesting. “Some say he hid into the air, or rode off on his familiar spirit, which I haven’t seen in a while. How is Tianlong by the way?” “Continue your story.” “Calm down, just making some small talk. Where was I? Oh the part where I was telling you how the story of you surviving on your own is complete crap right? Well of course, being the curious person I was, I got around asking questions. You have no clue how deep I had to go down the hole to find out the truth, quite the dent in my wallet.” At Soren’s expression, Conway barked a laugh “Rest assured Arch-Sage, I’m willing to bet there are only a handful of people in existence who know of this great big secret of yours.” “…What is it that you want?” “Now this, is very entertaining. What do I want? I want Fabula Nova to be reborn again, I want all the members to be free, alive and ready to fight the war again. We never should’ve lost you know?” “The goddess? Is that what you want?” If his hands weren’t shackled Conway would’ve waved his hands dismissively “Oh god no. They were all crazy, the lot of them. Dealing with a god and whatnot, that’s far beyond my interests. All I want, are the core members of Fabula Nova to come back. All of them were rather powerful people, I would even say they were amongst the strongest in this era. Yet for all that power, if it was for a misguided purpose, there’s not much one could do with it, right? They were missing a goal, their true purpose. They were missing their messiah if you will.” Soren tilted his head and Nora almost spat out her drink. Coughing she wiped her mouth with a handkerchief and almost frowned, creasing her perfect face. In the room, Soren put his head in his hands and sighed. “Right. And you’re their messiah?” The man in Conway smiled “You think I’m joking. Or delusional. That’s what they all think. And that’s fine, it just means you won’t be on the list of people that I save. People of such power deserve to be shown the righteous path. They deserve to be forgiven, they deserve to be shown how to seek redemption. I was born to guide these mages to paradise, to teach them the word of god.” “So what about the attack in Tara and the attack in Solar Lagoon today?” “Ah just a call for their attention. An offering to the gods if you will. A blood sacrifice at all four corners of the country, that is how the members of Fabula Nova will find redemption.” “Sounds like you have some very peaceful gods in your religion.” Nora could see the conflict on Soren’s face. On one hand, this terrorist they were dealing with was by all standards insane, yet he obviously knew a dark secret of Soren’s. What was he going to do? “So. About our special deal. It really makes no difference to me whether you know of my plans. I’m just interested in getting the members of Fabula Nova. Arch-Sage Evans, or should I say: “ Two words left Conway’s lips. Nora’s hands flew to her mouth and she felt the blood drain from her face. She watched Soren on the small screen as he sat in his seat. The man in Conway laughed with pure joy and he grinned. “That’s all I wanted to do. Thank you Arch-Sage, you have no idea how much joy this brings me. Not only do I get to bargain with you, I also get to find out how much you know of my plans, what my next course of action is and I also get to see that fantastic look of despair on your face. Is that what you looked like when The Engineer captured you all those years ago?” Soren moved faster than Nora could even register, in an instant he had thrown Conway against the wall with such force the chair broke on impact and the mage bounced off the wall. Soren closed the distance again and kicked him before he hit the ground with such force Nora even heard the man’s ribs crack. Conway let out a harsh laugh when the Arch-Sage stomped on his right hand, crunching his fingers. “Careful Arch-Sage” he mocked “You know very well this isn’t my real body.” “So long as those handcuffs are on you it is” Soren hissed. The man glanced down and smirked. Soren’s eyes followed and he saw the handcuffs to be intact, yet when he had stomped down part of the intricate seal had been ruined. Soren looked back at the man and for the first time, noticed his dark purple eyes. The man clicked the fingers on his left hand and even in the confines of the room Soren heard the sound, an extremely loud “bang” followed by several more explosions. The look of glee on Conway’s face was all Soren needed to know where the sounds came from. “Looks like I don’t work on my own after all. Fancy that. I’ll be seeing you again. Maybe at another corner or maybe in another lifetime. Oh and before I go.” One last, mocking grin. “Just wanted to let you know; You’ve lost this one Arch-Sage.” The purple faded and a yellow shade came through. The mocking face faded and Conway came back, unconscious as the man within went away. The explosions continued and Soren stood up from an injured, sleeping Conway Blackwood. Nora watched Soren stand alone in the room, scared to take a breath. If he had any kind of reaction, he wasn’t showing it but his head was held in a way Nora wasn’t used to seeing, lowered like he had just been defeated. “Looks like” she heard Soren say “I’ve got some work to do.” ---- * Chapter 9: Case 1: The Heron we all need